Historia de un taxi
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion de Ricardo Arjona del mismo titulo "Historia de un Taxi" Ameripan AlfredxKiku


Historia de un Taxi

Es dificil la vida cuando eres un taxista, entre tu horario y pareja se crea un abismo. Pero como resistirse cuando un bello pelinegro con el rostro lleno de lagrimas te invita a su casa? Basado en la cancion de Ricardo Arjona "Historia de un Taxi"

Ameripan *w*

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mio seria Yaoi 100% y el protagonista seria Kiku.

Eran las diez de la noche, el dia habia sido malo, casi no habia encontrado pasaje y eso me fustraba. Maneje mi taxi por una calle algo vacia, lo que queria era relajarme un rato. Pense en regresar a casa, lo mas seguro era que Matthew se encontrara durmiendo. Me sentia algo culpable, llevabamos casi un año como pareja pero desde que habia encontrado este trabajo ya no habia tiempo para nosotros, y sentia como se iba distanciando poco a poco. Cosa que me dolia, pues aparte de mi viejo automovil lo unico que tenia era a el. Cuando habia decidido regresar a casa alguien me hizo la parada. Era un joven pelinegro, de piel palida y grandes ojos color azabache, vestia un extraño kimono de esos que solo vez en las peliculas de samurais y geishas, los cuales creia ya nadie utilizaba. Sus facciones eran delicadas, parecia un niño, pero en su aura podia notarse madurez y melancolia. Cuando subio al taxi pude notar como por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas amargas, pero no emitia ni un sollozo, se mostraba fuerte. Me pidio que le llevara a la bahia, eso quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, me pregunte que era lo que el chico quedria hacer a esas horas de la noche en un lugar tan solitario, pero sabia que seria mejor no preguntar. El recorrido lo hicimos en silencio, yo zigzageaba entre las calles intentando hacer mas tiempo. El chico tenia la vista clavada en el vidrio, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, me limitaba a mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor, jamas habia visto un ser tan hermoso, parecia un angel de boticelli, la agonia que trasmitia era atrayente, cualquiera desearia aliviar el dolor de ser tan hermoso. Al final me arme de valor.

"Le pegunte ¿por quien llora?

me dijo por un tipo, que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme

No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse, le dije

cuente con un servidor, si lo que quiere es vengarse"

Y de esa manera inicio a contarme su historia. Explico como habia encontrado a su pareja con otro chico, en un bar de quinta en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, habia notado como el otro se comportaba extraño y esa noche decidio seguirle, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Se sintio desfallecer al ver a la persona que amaba tanto, abrazando a un chico humilde en ese bar, sabia que era de clase muy baja por las fachas que vestia, pero eso no impidio que el pelinegro se sintiera tan mal. Escuche su historia con atencion, mirando por el espejo de vez en cuanto, sin poder despegar la mirada de eso labios rosa palido que se movian sensualmente contanto aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, era un idiota al pensar de esa manera, no debia de pensar en eso teniendo en cuenta que quizas Matthew estuviera pasando por lo mismo que el en esos momentos, pero mi propuesta aun estaba en pie, y el pelinegro la acepto con una sonrisa un tanto divertido.

-Gire a la derecha en la esquina, iremos a mi casa, despues de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa- susurro con una sonrisa triste, en sus ojos ya no se mostraba rastros de lagrimas, pero su voz temblaba. Segui sus ordenes cual fiel perro ante su amo. Me sentia muy mal por Matthew, pero en esos momentos ya no pensaba, simplemente hacia lo que mi cuerpo deseaba.

"¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?

¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?"

Mis labios aprisionaban los suyos, este correspondia el beso de manera apasionada. No recordaba muy bien a que hora habiamos llegado a su habitacion. Mis manos se paseaban por su piel, acariciando cada centimetro, en un afan desesperado de memorizar por completo el cuerpo desnudo que tenia frente a mi, tan perfecto, tan delicado, tan fragil. De sus labios se escapaban varios gemidos, provocados por mis caricias, el chico deseaba lo mismo que yo, lo sabia. Me dolia un poco el hecho de que quizas lo hacia para olvidar a aquel hombre que le engañaba, pero eso no impidio que disfrutara el momento, algo que quizas no volveria a repetirse. En un acto desesperado me apodere de su cuerpo, deseando que fuera solo para mi, de sus mejillas comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, mientras gemia una vez mas al sentirme dentro de el. Intente ser delicado, no queria hacerle mas daño del que ya sentia, el me llamo por un nombre, el cual no podre olvidar "Arthur" susurro casi inaudible, algo que deseria no haber escuchado. Cuando termine con mi labor deje caer mi cuerpo cansado sobre el del chico, ambos respirabamos agitados, cansados y con sentimientos de culpabilidad, yo por Matthew, por haber traicionado el amor que me habia regalado durante tanto tiempo, el por aquel hombre, el cual respondia al nombre de Arthur, que apesar de que le engañara seguia amando. Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon con ternura, yo no supe como reaccionar ante la accion y sus labios besaron mi cuello.

-Gracias...- susurro a mi oido -Alfred- abraze su cuerpo con fuerza, acercandolo al mio, deseando que fuera solo para mi. Sus labios encontraron los mios en la oscuridad, brindandome un beso triste pero tierno -Quiero que sepa que no estoy solo- susurro de manera vengativa, sus ojos mostraron ira y al instante supe de que hablaba.

Llegamos al bar donde se supone se encontraba el hombre al que el amaba. Se veia temeroso de enfrentarlo pero yo le brinde mi mano, y creo que eso le dio algo de valor. Camino decidido entre la multitud, yo le acompañaba en silencio. No tenia idea de si eso seria lo correcto, tenia un extraño presentimiento, el cual me indicaba que no debia acompañarle, pero como resistirme a ese hermoso pelinegro el cual pedia mi ayuda.

-Es el- dijo señalando a un rubio de ojos esmeralda. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer al joven con el cual engañaba a Kiku. Las coincidencias no existen, el destino es realmente grande, y al parecer esta ciudad muy pequeña. Como no reconocer ese cabello dorado y esos ojos azul celeste, el reia, de una manera la cual nunca me habia mostrado a mi, o si lo habia hecho habia sido hace mucho tiempo, y ya lo habia olvidado por completo.

-M-Matthew...- fue lo unico que logre susurrar. Los ojos azabache del oriental se clavaron en mi, al parecer entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando. Apreto mi mano y me saco del lugar, mientras yo intentaba volver a la realidad.

"Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos

se ven en el mismo bar...

y el pelinegro*, para el taxi, siempre a las diez je,

en el mismo lugar."

Eran las diez de la noche, el dia habia sido malo, casi no habia encontrado pasaje y eso me fustraba. En una esquina alguien me hizo la parada. Era un joven pelinegro, de piel palida y grandes ojos color azabache, vestia un kimono azul marino y en su bello rostro se podia notar una ligera sonrisa dibujada. Subio al coche mientras peinaba levemente sus cabellos, yo no pude evitar sonreir ampliamente al verle.

-A la bahia- susurro con voz suave y puse el motor en marcha.


End file.
